


Ride a Tiger

by lynsbit



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, ride a tiger continued, shoot me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 11:53:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4834334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynsbit/pseuds/lynsbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If you don't care about your well being, then neither do I."</p><p>Barnaby is sick of Kotetsu's nonchalance when it comes to death, and after a close call, Barnaby snaps.<br/>A continuation of the doujin "Ride a tiger"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ride a Tiger

"If that's how you're going to take care of yourself... I don't... I don't have to hold back any longer, do I?" Barnaby lifted his gaze from the floor, his eyes lit with something Kotetsu knew he didn't like. "Before... Before you're stolen from me again..." A smile spread across his face. It wasn't warm, and it didn't give Kotetsu butterflies like Barnaby's smiles usually did. No, this smile made his stomach drop. "You won't care if I take you for myself first, right?" 

Kotetsu's eyes widened and his body stiffened. When Barnaby inched closer he pushed himself back against the window and tried to smile. "B-Bunny, I know you're angry, but these kind of jokes aren't funny... Q-quit playing around..." He flinched when his chin was gripped, and he could feel the color drain from his face at the look on Barnaby's face. So desperate, so terrified... So derived... Kotetsu never thought he'd see such an expression outside of movies. It was so inhuman... 

"Do you think this is some kind of joke? A game?" Barnaby hissed out, tears prickling the corners of his eyes. 

Kotetsu's breathing had sped up, his heart beat had begun racing. He was scared. He realized Barnaby wasn't joking around, and this was entirely serious and real. He couldn't muster up a chuckle, or a smile- the humor was drained from him and replace with fear. 

"B-bunny, I get it, it's not funny... I'm sorry you were so worried for this old man's sake..." He flinched when anger sparked in Barnaby's eyes. 

"Why can't you take anything seriously?!" The blonde demanded, punching the window beside Kotetsu's head, cracking it on impact. His knuckles were bleeding, but it was the last thing he could think about at the moment. With narrowed eyes he pulled Kotetsu up and slammed him on the floor, then crawled over him and pinned his wrists above his head. "If you don't care about your well being, then neither do I." He growled out before flipping the startled man over. He twisted Kotetsu's wrists behind him, pressing them against his spine. He pushed his knees between Kotetsu's thighs, spreading them easily. 

Kotetsu was in complete shock. He hadn't experienced anything like this before and he didn't want to. A surge of energy and determination spread through him and fueled a rebellion. "Bunny stop, this isn't funny!" He struggled, only to be pressed against the floor. 

"Quit fighting. Quit acting like you care." Barnaby hissed as he tangled a hand in Kotetsu's hair and pulled, eliciting a pained grunt from the other man. "You said it yourself. You wouldn't care if you died... Don't be a hypocrite." He yanked down Kotetsu's pants, the other's sounds of refusal falling on deaf ears. 

Kotetsu felt tears begin to prickle his eyes and a tremble over take his body. "Stop, you're... You don't know what you're doing... You wouldn't do-" his pleading was cut off when Barnaby shoved into him, fingers going where no fingers had gone before. The feeling was so new, so painful, Kotetsu didn't know how to react. This was the first time Barnaby had hurt him. Tears fell down his cheeks. "Stop... I'll activate my powers..." He gritted out, moving away from the fingers thrusting into him.

Barnaby sneered. "So will I. But we both know yours are decreasing... That wouldn't be very fair for you." 

Kotetsu choked back a sob, his dignity and determination washed away in his tears. When the fingers left his body, a spark of hope ignited in him, only to be wiped out when something much larger pushed into him. He let out a scream, but bit down on his lip to stifle his pathetic noises, the force drawing blood, which trickled down his chin and mixed with his tears. Each thrust sent a new jolt of pain throughout his body, and his blood became a lubricant, easing the still agonizing resistance.  
He cried, and pleaded, but eventually dwindled into soft whimpers. 

 

Was this the feeling of death? The uselessness? The utter defeat? 

Kotetsu was flipped around, and hands were tightened around his throat. Barnaby's tears fell on Kotetsu's face, mixing with his own. The blonde's expression reflected the confusion in his eyes, the hurt evident. "I can't loose you. I can't." He snarled out, his hips moving faster as his grip increased, now constricting Kotetsu's already ragged breathing. 

His vision began to dot, and Kotetsu was reminded of his past brushes with death. He knew what was happening, and knew how it would end. 

Why wait to be killed? 

Barnaby was the one who would mourn him the most, when he did die, so why make him suffer? Kotetsu decided to let go, to make it easy for his beloved partner. 

Barnaby's hips sped up and stilled, his hands tightening as much as they could. 

Kotetsu reached a hand up, brushing his thumb across Barnaby's cheek to wipe away his tears. 

"No more pain, Bunny. You don't... You don't have to worry anymore..." He rasped out, tears streamed out of the corners of his eyes. His smile was genuine, one of relief and pure joy. 

At least now, Barnaby wouldn't be burdened with him. 

He managed to utter one last phrase, before his breath was gone forever:  
"Hop along, 'lil bunny..."


End file.
